


i will hold onto you (no matter what this world will throw)

by getyourheadinthegame



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourheadinthegame/pseuds/getyourheadinthegame
Summary: for every three reasons why they shouldn’t be together, there is one reason that keeps drawing valentina and juliana to each other.(based off andy grammer’s new song.)





	i will hold onto you (no matter what this world will throw)

I: Lucho  


Maybe they were destined for doom from the very beginning. Truly, Juliana was drawn to the taller girl from the very moment she laid eyes on her. And while she did certainly admire the beautiful girl’s luxe outfit, it was her crystal-clear blue eyes and long silky hair that caught her attention. A fire was ignited in the pit of her stomach and even though she was young, Juliana knew that this was more than mere admiration or jealousy. Even though it was clear the she was in a rocky relationship, Juliana had to quickly squash the feelings and remind herself that she wasn’t gay (or was she?) but more importantly, this mystery girl had a boyfriend. And besides, the odds of running into the girl again in the huge city were infinitesimally small so Juliana decided to leave her mother and take a walk to clear her head. 

Her plan to clear her mind of this mystery woman failed when she spotted her on a park bench, tears streaming down her face. Everything in her introverted body told her to keep walking but she couldn’t help it; there was something intriguing about this girl. And so, she introduced herself, finally putting a name to the beautiful face. _Valentina._

__The more she got to know about Val, the stronger those feelings grew. This girl was so incredibly kind, and it pained Juliana to see her crying, presumably, because of how her boyfriend had yelled at her. From that moment on, the usually reserved and quiet brunette made it her personal mission to always keep Valentina happy like she was now. And if that meant she got to see those blue eyes light up like a sunny day and those pink lips curl into a dazzling smile, well that was just an added bonus._ _

__Even though she didn’t have many friends growing up, Juliana knew that her and Valentina’s friendship was abnormal, not that she was complaining. And yes, Lucho was an enormous asshole, but she did have to agree that it was odd that Val consistently cancelled plans to spend time with her. Those precious moments didn’t help her feelings and Juliana was certain that she was in love with her best friend. And could you blame her? Valentina had the heart of an angel and the body of a runway model. It was truly a shame that a woman so beautiful was with such an ugly man._ _

__Lupita raised her well, and so, Juliana knew that no matter what she was feeling, nothing could happen between the two girls. Valentina was dating Lucho and even though she deserved better, it was not Jul’s place to come between them. Each of their hangouts were bittersweet because Valentina was always mere inches away, cuddling into her side. And yet, Juliana knew that these stolen moments did not mean half as much to Val as they did to her. The only thing she could do was hold Valentina and silently pray that one day, she would greet her with a hug and a sweet kiss on the lips.__

 _ _ _II: Eva__ _

___Their relationship felt like it lasted a mere seconds before they ran into their first major obstacle. Valentina had broken up with Lucho and Juliana _finally _had an opportunity. She was almost certain that her feelings were reciprocated as Valentina had never shied away when they came tantalizingly close to the fine line between their friendship and a romance. Their tension came to a breaking point during one of her swim lessons. Valentina’s bathing suit, the cool water, those ocean eyes, it was all so overwhelming. Before she knew it, her lips were crashing into Val’s and her sudden panic was quelled when the taller girl drew her in closer by the hips and bit down on Juliana’s lips.___ _ _

___Their bliss was quickly cut short days later when Lucho found them in one of Val’s side houses and went running to Eva. The eldest Carvajal was notorious for being uptight and strict, but neither Val nor Juliana expected her reaction to be as negative as it was. After all, Val and Eva were family and what was family if not unconditional love. The youngest Carvajal’s desperate pleas to let her love fell on deaf ears and Val was barred from seeing Juliana. Those days without her love felt so bleak and in addition, Eva made her life a living hell for even daring to love another woman._ _ _

___And so, despite the tremendous happiness she felt with Juliana, Valentina began doubting whether this relationship was worth it in the long run. It was true that the shorter girl was the only one to make her laugh nowadays but it seemed that every smile would be accompanied by tears later when she had to face Eva’s disapproving glares. Maybe her older sister was right, she was throwing away her family ties to be with a girl she had only meant a mere month ago. Logically, she knew that the trade-off of losing her family was a grave reality and it wasn’t worth it. But when she was able to steal a moment with Juliana, and she looked into those caring chocolate eyes, every negative thought vanished into thin air. All she could do was smile and lean in for a reassuring kiss.___

 _ _ _ _III: Lupita__ _ _

___Eva’s reaction was bad, but it was nothing compared to Lupita’s. The fairly calm woman became a hell-storm, kicking up dirt and throwing every homophobic insult towards her own daughter. Eva made Val’s life a living hell, but Lupita made Juliana’s life unlivable, forcing her onto the dangerous streets of Mexico City. And even though Juliana had insisted on them keeping their deal when Eva went into her rage, the shorter girl was now second guessing their relationship. It was true that she had never been happier during their short-lived affair but the ecstasy seemed to pale in comparison to the despair she had felt when Lupita kicked her out. Her mother had her difficult moments but she was the only family she had left and it was incredibly painful to break their powerful bond._ _ _

___Was Valentina really worth losing her own mother over? The woman who had given birth to her and raised her to be the strong and independent woman she was today? Somewhere deep down, she knew that the answer was yes because Valentina was worth every struggle and obstacle they had to overcome, but right now, she was in denial. She longed to be with her girlfriend but she also longed for the comfort only a mother can provide. While she was still incredibly upset with Lupita, Juliana decided it best if the pair broke up for the moment, if only to appease her mother. However, she would not come crawling back to Lupita because even though she wanted to please her, she would not deny a large part of herself. She was Juliana Valdez and she was still the same girl her mother raised but she had fallen in love with a beautiful woman, and what was so wrong with that?___

 _ _ _ _IV: Soulmates__ _ _

___There were so many challenges in their way, it felt like even the universe was against their love. It seemed that everything from ex-lovers, to homophobic families, to actual kidnappings were all elaborate plans to keep the two girls apart. And yet, somehow, a force always brought the two girls back together._ _ _

___There was something so strong, more powerful than their reincarnated fathers, that had drawn these two girls to each other. Some may even say it was destiny that had brought them to the same street on that faithful day in the city of Mexico._ _ _

___And while it may have been entirely up to fate that they met, what kept them together was stronger than destiny: it was love. The cards they were dealt with seemed terrible at first but they were able to make a full house with what they were given. When Lucho offered her the riches, Valentina chose Juliana’s humor and kindness. When Lupita ripped her motherly love away, Juliana chose Valentina’s comfort and softness. When the universe did everything in its power to separate them, Juliana and Valentina ignored its signals and chose to love each other in such a bold way that even fate was forced to relent._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading! I apologize if I got any of the moments wrong as I haven't been able to watch the entire show and also my Spanish is awful so I've been relying on subtitles. Let me know if you're interested in a sequel though because Lord knows that there are plenty of other obstacles I could write about and I'd be happy to!


End file.
